


Tempting the Colonel

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Erotica, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being away from Jack for four days Daniel decides to prove to him that good things really do come to those who wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting the Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place in Season 5.
> 
> This story was originally posted on November 9. 2001.

Four days, the man had only been gone for four days and Jack O'Neill was about ready to seriously lose it. He missed the man that was all he could say. God, he never thought that allowing Daniel Jackson to go off-world to aid SG-11 would drive him crazy. He wanted the man. Hell, he needed the man and he was off-world on another planet with another SG team. Jack didn't mind Daniel going off world to help out, but he never expected the days and nights alone to be so damned hard! My God, Daniel has only been off-world four days and Jack so needed him. Today Daniel was supposed to be returning to the SGC and Jack would be waiting for him. He was ready to grab the man and haul his ass back home as fast as his feet could carry them. Jack never expected Daniel's absence in his life, in his home, in his bed to be so hard to deal with. Hell, they were apart before, but it had never bothered him this much. Oh, he had it bad! He was so in love with that stubborn archaeologist and found that he needed the man back home safe and sound. He wondered if Daniel missed him nearly as much...probably not. 

Daniel probably got himself so involved in research that everything else fell to the wayside...including thinking about his close friend and lover. 

He felt his breath catch as he heard the speakers announcing incoming travelers. SG-11 was due back, Daniel Jackson was due back...it was about damned time! He found himself racing to the embarkation room wanting to grab that man and pull him close but he couldn't do so, not on base. A love affair between two officers wasn't very acceptable in the military and a love affair between two people who were both male was definitely frowned upon. He would just watch from the sides to make sure that Daniel returned safely. 

Daniel Jackson was glad to be finally heading home. He missed Jack and found that, while they were apart, Jack O'Neill plagued his mind ninety-nine percent of the damned time! Man, did he ever have it bad for that Colonel. Four days, they had been apart merely four days and Daniel found that he wanted Jack badly. God, the man was a damned wizard occupying his thoughts and dreams. Damn it! He loved helping SG-11 with their research but Jack O'Neill seemed top on his list of grabbing and holding his total undivided attention. He wondered if Jack felt as he did. 

Daniel smirked as he thought about how he would return from this mission. He had a plan. He would return to Earth and act as if Jack wasn't invading every damned thought he's had over the course of the past four days. He would have a little fun with his lover first. He would make himself seem off-limits and enjoy taunting and tormenting Jack throughout the entire day. When they both returned home Jack wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of him, and he would have the same problem. It was a perfect plan and a perfect end to four of the longest days in his life. As he exited the Stargate, following the members of SG-ll down the ramp in the embarkation room, he quickly scanned the room. Jack stood off to the right acting as a concerned Colonel happy to see one of his teammates returning safely from a mission. 

Daniel was ready to set his plan into action. He inhaled deeply preparing to begin to tempt his lover. He glanced up at Jack as the man said hi and welcome home. Daniel looked up simply saying, "Oh hi Jack. Will you excuse me? I have to go see Doctor Fraiser for my check up. Talk to you later, Jack." Then Daniel turned away thinking of just how hard it was to do that. Oh my God, he so wanted to yank that man against him and kiss him until he passed out from ecstasy but he couldn't do that, especially not here. He had to be very professional and had to stick to his plan. 

Jack felt his heartbeat starting to speed up as he caught sight of Daniel bringing up the rear of SG-11. He looked a bit tired but otherwise seemed fine. He waited for Daniel to approach. As soon as Daniel was near him Jack welcomed him back. Daniel simply glanced at him briefly then told him he had to report to the infirmary. That was all, no extra look or comforting hand, nothing. What the hell was the man doing? Hadn't he missed him at all? Jack felt his anger increasing as he watched Daniel joking with one of the other members of SG-11 as they exited the embarkation room. 

Daniel reported to the infirmary and was glad when Doctor Fraiser gave him a clean bill of health excusing him. He quickly exited the infirmary. He was planning to go to his office and do some translation work. He was also plotting where he wanted to go with his taunting of Jack next. He was enjoying himself way too much. His mind kept drifting to thoughts of tonight. He was so preoccupied that he failed to see his lover heading straight for him. Daniel practically collided with the man before he looked up saying, "Oh hi Jack. What are you doing?" 

Jack looked at his lover noticing the man was definitely distracted. Hell, Daniel practically ran him over! What was wrong with the man? Why did he seem so unfocused? Jack quickly questioned, "What am I doing? Daniel..." 

Daniel wanted to respond but an image of Jack completely naked beneath him drove him further to distraction. Shit but he wanted the man! He needed to put space between them or he’d do something they both might regret so, instead of answering Jack's question, Daniel quickly made up an excuse to get away from Jack. The sooner the better because the longer they stood this damned close to one another the more tempted Daniel was to just reach over and kiss the man. God, he couldn't do that here in the halls of the SGC. Hell, both he and Jack would get kicked off the damned project if their relationship were discovered. Daniel deliberately took a big step back to catch his breath. Once he felt in control again he said, "Jack, I have a lot of work to catch up on..." 

"But Daniel..." 

"So if you don't mind I need to get to it." 

Yes, and get the hell away from you as fast as my legs will carry me! Damn it but he was on fire for Jack. All Daniel wanted to do was reach out and pull the man against him! Shit! My God, he needed a cold glass of water to cool himself down, a very cold glass of water! 

He started to move away from Jack before the man drew close to him again. If Jack moved towards him Daniel would probably be unable to contain himself. 

Jack's voice interrupted his thoughts as he attempted to say something else, "But..." 

Daniel quickly cut his lover off deciding that he needed to get away from Jack now or he would lose it. He muttered, "Talk to you later, Jack." 

"But...wait..." Too late Daniel Jackson was out around him and making a beeline directly for his office. Well, the man was definitely playing hard to get. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he do something to anger Daniel? Why was Daniel acting so nonchalant about every damned thing? 

Jack found the more he thought of Daniel's strange behavior the angrier he became. Was Daniel trying to avoid him, if so then why? The man just returned from a damned four-day mission and didn't act as if he had missed his lover at all! Jack was a bit pissed! He shook his head violently then stormed off to the locker room. 

Once Jack entered the locker room he stomped over to his locker throwing the door wide open. He successfully drew the attention of quite a few people as the door banged rather loudly. Oh well. Let them think what they wanted to. He ignored them and reached in his locker, pausing as he saw a piece of paper taped to the inside. What the hell? Jack found himself growing angrier by the minute. Now who the hell broke into his locker? Damn it, was nothing sacred around here? He tore the paper off of his door ready to pitch it but paused as he recognized the graceful handwriting scrawled across the sheet. The handwriting was definitely Daniel's. Jack felt his heartbeat speed up just knowing that Daniel was in his locker some time today. What the hell did the man go into his locker for? Was Daniel leaving him love notes? 

Jack wondered what his lover was up to so he unfolded the piece of paper and read it: "Tonight I’m going to enjoy sampling every delicious inch of your body, Colonel. Be prepared. Love DJ." 

A smirk spread across Jack O'Neill's face, hell, forget a smirk it was a goddamned grin! A very wide grin! So Daniel wasn't ignoring him after all? Well that was a relief, but what the hell was with the damned note? Was Daniel trying to drive him crazy or something? Should he confront Daniel about the letter or just act as if he never saw it? Jack decided he would let it go. If Daniel wanted to ask him about it let the man come to him. 

Jack started whistling as he exited the locker room suddenly very cheerful. He decided to go check on Carter to see how she was doing. She was working on an experiment in her lab, so he decided to pay her a visit. 

Sam Carter looked up from her work as Colonel O'Neill entered her lab. Now why was the Colonel here? Shouldn't he be at home with Daniel welcoming the man back from his four-day mission? She thought for sure the two would be at home doing their best to make up for lost time. She and Teal’c were the only two members of the SGC who knew of Daniel and Jack's relationship. Both of them were actually pleased that the two men finally had enough guts to admit their damned feelings for one another. Both of them seemed extremely happy with their relationship and Sam and Teal'c both were happy for them. She looked at Jack in question saying, "Shouldn't you be at home?" 

"Not yet. We have a briefing at noon." 

"Oh that's right. I forgot about that. Well, is Daniel back?" 

"Yep." 

"And?" questioned Sam in curiosity. 

Jack looked at her with a gleam in his eye as he answered casually, "And...he's up to something." 

"What do you mean?" 

Jack smiled brightly at her as he handed her the letter he had found taped to the inside of his locker only moments before. He shrugged his shoulders as he repeated himself, "He's up to something..." 

Sam found that her curiosity was definitely peaked. What could Daniel have written down that would have the Colonel smiling like that? She found she couldn't resist temptation to read the letter. As she read the message she could feel herself beginning to blush a bit. She was a tad bit surprised at the brazenness of her friend. Damn, but it looked as if Daniel Jackson was playing some little games with his lover. She smiled broadly then commented "Well now it sounds as if tonight will be very...interesting." 

Jack chuckled huskily replying, "Yep..." 

Sam handed him the letter finding that her mind was now successfully distracted. She glanced up as Colonel O'Neill questioned, "So how’s the research going?" 

Sam refocused as that question brought her attention back to her work. She answered, "Fine for now. Still trying to figure out just how much naquadah I'll need to complete this." 

"You'll figure it out. You always do." 

"Yeah." 

Jack continued to watch Carter conducting her research but his mind kept drifting to thoughts of Daniel, that note and tonight. What was Daniel planning to do tonight? He found the anticipation was intense. Damn, Daniel was obviously going to drive him crazy! He knew what he needed to do. He needed to calm down and get focused on his job. They had a meeting with General Hammond in a few short hours and Jack could only seem to focus on one very sexy archaeologist. Shit, Daniel was enough to stimulate one's imagination into overdrive. He decided his best bet was to stay with Sam. If he were to leave Sam's office now 

and ran into Daniel again he doubted that he'd be able to control himself. He had to stay calm and cool. Shit, that was nearly impossible with the array of very delectable images constantly flipping through his mind right now. Jack shook his head then focused on watching Sam work. 

Jack stayed in Sam's lab for a short time before leaving. When he felt that he was finally back in control of his damned raging hormones he excused himself and headed out of her lab. He doubted he'd see Daniel again before their briefing anyhow. God, the man was driving him to distraction, and he needed to maintain his self-control for a while longer. 

As Jack made his way down the hallway he was damned near run over by a fellow SGC member. Didn't they know how to watch where they were going? 

As he glanced in the direction the person was heading he looked into the beautiful face of his lover who now had a teasing grin planted across his face. Shit, it was Daniel! God, he was going to go crazy if the man didn't stay away from him today. He wanted Daniel so damned badly it hurt and Daniel's goddamned teasing was successfully making it harder and harder for Jack to remember where he was. He wanted to grab the man and kiss him but held back. Damn it, when the hell was the end of their shift? How much longer would he have to put up with Daniel Jackson tempting and tormenting him? Jack rolled his eyes then said, "Daniel, tell me that wasn't you who decided to knock me over by flying past me as if the building were collapsing on your head." 

Daniel looked at him with that damned innocent puppy dog look. Shit! The man was undoing him! He knew that Daniel was anything but innocent. The man was a tormentor! Daniel smiled at him responding, "Oops. Sorry Jack. I really should pay more attention. I was just in such a rush and well, you know how it is..." 

Jack looked directly into his lover's eyes finding that he was so tempted to tell Daniel just how much of a damned liar he was and that he sure as hell wasn't as innocent as he pretended to be. Instead he simply commented, "Yes. I know exactly how it is." 

"Are you sure you're okay? Because if you're not..." 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel smirked as he saw the Colonel all flustered. He would have Jack screaming by the end of the day. He failed to tell Jack that he deliberately collided with him. He was bound to have an awful lot of accidents today. He chuckled as he watched Jack attempt to regain his composure, as well as maintain his self-control. Daniel could see the desire for him burning in those eyes, and he felt his own increase. He found that he was enjoying this game of seduction way too much. In fact, he was loving every minute of it! 

Daniel looked at Jack innocently saying, "I really am sorry, Jack. I was just...sorry." 

"It's all right, Daniel. I'll live." 

He'll live? Shit, he wouldn't live for more than a damned minute if his lover continued to tease him! He shook his head in wonder. He started suspecting that maybe Daniel hadn't accidentally ran him over. In fact, if he had to make a guess, he’d have to say that Daniel deliberately did so. 

He eyed Daniel up suspiciously a few moments longer finding that the urge to kiss that smiling mouth was overwhelming. Oh shit, was it getting hot in here or what? Damn, he had to maintain his control! He quickly turned to leave needing to put as much distance between he and his lover as he possibly could today, or they were both bound to get into a lot of trouble. 

Jack gasped and jumped in shock when he felt a hand grab his ass. What the hell? Did Daniel just grab his ass or what? 

He turned to glare at the mischievous archaeologist and saw the man rapidly disappearing around a corner. SHIT! The man was being a goddamned tease! Jack felt his self-control slipping as he realized that Daniel had, indeed, grabbed his ass. What the hell was going on with that man? He was very damned brazen! Jack shook his head as he turned and headed the way he originally came. 

As Jack turned to leave Daniel couldn't resist the urge to grab a handful of sexy ass. Jack's ass was a beautiful thing to behold, indeed the man had a very attractive buttocks. As Jack turned away from him Daniel couldn't stop himself as he reached out and quickly gripped Jack's left ass cheek. Before Jack could retort or even respond Daniel made a quick escape darting down the hallway and out of sight, glad when he finally was away from Jack. He was planning to slowly drive the man crazy with want and need. He knew he was playing with fire as he teased and taunted Jack, but he was having so much damned fun doing it! He was waiting patiently for that meeting they were to have with General Hammond today at noon, and was planning on finding the seat closest to Jack where he could inconspicuously fondle the man and torment him. Jack would kill him! 

Daniel decided to stop by the commissary to get a cup of coffee. After filling his mug with coffee and getting some chocolate pudding he sat down at a table and started to relax. The chocolate pudding was just in case Jack decided to show up. If Jack didn't show up then Daniel would still eat it but not have as much fun with it. If Jack did show up though Daniel could use the pudding to stir Jack up even more. He chuckled as that wicked thought entered his mind. 

Within fifteen minutes Daniel was rewarded as Jack entered the commissary, saw where he was sitting, approached the table and asked, "Mind if I sit here?" 

Daniel smiled victoriously to himself then acted as if he was totally absorbed in the book he had in his hand. He didn't even look up as he answered, "Hmm? Oh hi Jack. Did you want something?" 

Jack looked at his lover trying to determine if Daniel was over his playful mood or not. The man seemed totally absorbed in the book he was reading. Jack released the tense breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He could handle sitting with Daniel if he didn't continue to torment him. He could control himself, but if Daniel decided to continue his little game then Jack very well might reach across the damned table and grab the man. Jack questioned again, "Do you mind if I sit here?" 

Daniel feigned preoccupation. He continued to look at the book in his hand acting as if he was totally wrapped up in it, of course that couldn't be further from the truth. Daniel was now thinking of how to begin his next session of torment using the chocolate pudding to his full advantage. He continued, "Oh no. Sure, go ahead. Do you mind if I eat this, Jack? I've been saving it." 

"No, go ahead." 

Got you Jack! Daniel nearly cracked a smile then and there. He could feel the surge of energy fueling his system as he prepared to put on quite a show for his lover. Jack would soon learn that chocolate pudding could be a very sexy thing, indeed. 

Daniel casually put his spoon into the pudding and knew that in a few short seconds Jack would regret sitting at this table. He had Jack right where he wanted him. Let the games begin. 

Daniel glanced up as Jack questioned, "So how did the mission go?" 

The mission? Jack was asking him about the mission? He could tell that Jack was deliberately avoiding the topic of what transpired so far this morning. Jack was probably ready to explode. Daniel answered, "Well, it went really well. We collected a lot of data..." 

Daniel then scooped up some of the creamy pudding and, without a second thought, brought the spoon now coated in chocolate to his lips. He slipped his tongue out catching some of the pudding threatening to spill over the spoon then slipped his tongue back in his mouth. He glanced at Jack as he opened his mouth again placing the spoonful inside. After he ate the pudding off of the spoon he decided to clean it with his tongue before proceeding further. He started licking it like one would lick their lover. He pressed the tip of his tongue on the underside of the spoon and gradually trailed his tongue up across its smooth surface. As soon as his tongue reached for the spoon a second time he could feel Jack's eyes on him. When he knew he had Jack's undivided attention he continued to slowly drag his tongue up across the silver spoon making every movement slow and sensual. After the spoon was completely clean Daniel again dipped it into the pudding. He brought the spoon to his mouth again, so he could quickly sample the pudding with the tip of his tongue. 

Jack suddenly realized how much trouble he was in when Daniel started to lick that spoon. Damn, he was licking that spoon as if it were something else! My God, Daniel was tormenting him! Jack couldn't look away as his lover slowly taunted and tormented the spoon with his tongue. Daniel was driving him absolutely crazy. Jack cursed as, yet again his lover lapped hungrily at the spoon making sure that every possible drop of pudding was off of it. He nearly cried out realizing that he desperately wanted that tongue to lap at his skin like that. 

Daniel continued to eat his pudding in that fashion relishing in the low gasps and hisses he heard coming from Jack's mouth. Jack was completely focused on what Daniel was doing and he found that he loved it! 

After Daniel finished his pudding he glanced at Jack simply saying, "I'm heading to the conference room for the meeting. See you there, Jack." 

Jack watched Daniel stop at the coffee machine and fill his cup to the brim with coffee...Daniel and his caffeine. The man couldn't live without his caffeine. He smirked as he watched Daniel sip at his coffee then grab some sugar. He continued to watch his lover then glanced down at the table seeing the mess that Daniel had left behind. Jack wondered why Daniel didn't clean up his mess then shrugging he started to clean it up. Jack paused as his eyes caught sight of a napkin with black ink scrawled across it. Was that...? Could it be? As he looked closer he recognized the handwriting. Damn, Daniel left him another note! Jack could feel his heart beat increasing as excitement filled him. He quickly picked the napkin up and read the message written across it. As he read those words he could feel his body heating up and his penis starting to grow stiff in his pants. The message was short reading, "Was it good for you too? The tongue action was just for show. Tonight, you'll get the real thing as I thoroughly enjoy lapping at every inch of your luscious physique. Love DJ." 

"Holy shit!" Just what the hell was with Daniel? God, the man sounded like he was so sexually charged. Jack found that he so wanted to get home and take his lover to bed. Damn, if Daniel kept up this sweet torment Jack would go insane. Jack glanced up to see if Daniel was still at the coffee pot. Sure enough the man was. He wondered what Daniel was doing now when he saw some napkins floating to the floor. As Daniel sat down his full mug of coffee Jack felt his heart race. Oh God, no the man was not going to bend over and pick up those napkins! NO! 

Jack felt his breath catch as Daniel slowly bent over at the waist affording him with an excellent view of his ass. Shit! Jack loved Daniel's ass and seeing his lover bend over like that was just one of the things that drove him out of his mind. He watched as Daniel gathered the napkins up then shyly glanced his way smirking as he noticed he had Jack's full attention. Daniel casually licked his lips then turned his back to Jack. Jack was so damned close to launching himself across the table to grab the man about the waist but remembered where he was and quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Damn it, Daniel was being wicked! 

Daniel was very pleased when Jack entered the commissary sitting across from him. He then opened his pudding and proceeded to eat it very slowly, making sure to lick the spoon clean between each sampling. He could see that Jack was becoming turned on. When he noticed the time he quickly excused himself pushing the napkin he wrote a message on earlier, to where Jack would easily locate it. Once he had the napkin placed properly he then approached the coffee machine and started to fill his cup. As he filled his mug with freshly brewed coffee, he was very aware of someone's eyes on him. He knew it was Jack and just had to give the man an eye full of his ass, so he deliberately dropped some napkins on the floor. He took his time reaching for those napkins making sure to give Jack a long look at. Then he glanced up to see if Jack was watching. When he noticed the man was totally focused on him he simply smiled then casually exited the cafeteria. 

The meeting was next and Daniel had all kinds of sinister plans for that meeting. Jack would go crazy, absolutely crazy! 

Jack found that he could no longer focus on anything but the man presently determined to drive him insane. He found himself daydreaming and fantasizing about what was going to happen tonight. Daniel would be his tonight! He was bound and determined to take that man to bed! He got so lost in his thoughts that he lost track of time. He glanced at the clock noticing he was running late. Shit, the meeting was about to start! He rushed to the conference room trying to regain his focus. 

Jack entered the room and quickly took a seat relieved to see that General Hammond still wasn't there. He saw Sam and Teal'c but no Daniel. Where the hell was Daniel? He glanced up seeing his lover enter with an apologetic look on his face. Daniel then quickly took his seat...next to Jack. Oh shit, if he sat there the entire meeting... Jack had to move. He just had to move. If he didn't move he could very well fall into temptation. He just had to move! Jack started to rise preparing to do so when Hammond walked in. Jack silently cursed and again took his seat beside Daniel. Shit, would he be able to make it through this meeting with such a tempting man beside him? He had to. He just had to make it through this meeting. He inhaled deeply trying to regain his focus. 

Daniel entered the room late on purpose. He wanted to make sure he had the seat directly beside Jack. As soon as he entered the room he headed right towards Jack aiming to occupy the seat right next to him. He watched as Jack glanced at him then started to rise, smirking when he knew that Jack was trying to put some space between them. Daniel, of course, knew that General Hammond was directly behind him. He had deliberately stopped the General in the hallway to stall his arrival then entered so Jack couldn’t escape if he tried. 

Daniel couldn't help teasing Jack a bit about his attempt to move as he leaned forward whispering, "Good try love, but you're too late." 

Daniel then casually sat down in his seat making himself very comfortable. This was going to be one of the most interesting briefings he's ever attended. 

Jack cursed his bad luck. The General just had to enter shortly after Daniel. Shit! He knew he was done for now. Daniel was bound to continue his discrete seduction even during the course of this briefing. Jack found himself hoping that Daniel would remain completely professional and not attempt anything while here. As Daniel leaned towards him Jack felt his breath catch and as Daniel whispered that comment Jack inwardly groaned. Daniel's voice had the faintest hint of mischief behind it. What the hell was Daniel planning to do next? 

Jack suddenly gasped out loud as he felt Daniel's left hand reach over and give his upper right thigh an affectionate squeeze. Oh my God, he was dead! 

General Hammond looked up upon hearing Jack's gasp and questioned, "Are you all right, Colonel?" 

Jack glanced briefly at Daniel then at the General responding, "Yes General, I'm fine." 

Hammond continued to look at Jack in concern, but Jack failed to notice as his sole focus was directed on Daniel and his hand now gliding sensually up and down across his upper thigh. Oh shit! If Daniel didn't get his damned hands off of him Jack would lose it! 

Jack hesitantly moved his leg away from Daniel's possessive grip. He nearly melted when he heard Daniel's very low sigh of disappointment. Oh God, he would never make it through this damned meeting! Never! 

Jack felt much better when that hand no longer gripped his thigh but his relief was short lived. He found himself glancing up as he heard Daniel move and became suddenly aware that Daniel had just casually slid his chair even closer to Jack's own. Oh my God, Daniel was determined to drive him nuts! Jack again focused on Hammond as the man welcomed them to the meeting. 

General Hammond watched Jack a few moments longer wondering if the man was all right. When Jack seemed to be settled and relaxed Hammond welcomed everyone continuing, "Let's get this briefing started, people." 

Jack calmed down as his focus seemed to be returning. Just when he felt he had accomplished regaining his self-control Daniel whispered so low that only Jack could hear him, "Yes, the sooner we begin the sooner I get you naked, Colonel." 

Jack inhaled deeply trying to focus on the General while his lover continued to torment him. He wanted to kill Daniel for his damned taunting and gently whacked Daniel's leg under the table. He quickly regretted that move as his lover grasped Jack's hand in his own. Before Jack had the chance to pull his hand back Daniel deliberately placed it directly on his goddamned erection. HOLY SHIT! 

Jack yanked his hand away from Daniel's groin so fast that he caught several puzzled looks from Major Carter, Teal'c and General Hammond. Jack only smiled apologetically then placed both of his hands up on the table. His urge to kill his lover increased when he heard Daniel's low husky chuckle following such a sudden move. SHIT! Daniel was being a goddamned tease! 

Jack tried to focus on Hammond's discussion, but was finding the effort just was not there. His mind kept drifting back to the irresistible man to his right. He found he was listening only half the time as General Hammond continued to explain their next mission. He heard only about twenty-five percent of the words coming out of Hammond's mouth finding that his lover was a definite distraction. Hammond looked at him and Daniel as if he suspected something was going on between the two. When Hammond glanced back at Sam and Teal'c, continuing his discussion, Daniel made matters worse by leaning over to Jack and whispering, "I want you Jack." 

Jack swallowed hard and tried desperately to refocus on Hammond as Daniel again whispered, "Tonight I'm going to tear off your clothes and make mad, passionate love to you." 

Jack spoke out without thought, "Um...I..." He realized that everyone was now staring at him and could feel his face burning. He quickly apologized saying, "I'm sorry General. I just needed some water." 

Jack indicated the glass in front of him, quickly picked up the glass and gulped a mouthful of water keeping his eyes focused solely on the table in front of him. Jack could feel everyone's eyes on him but as he continued to remain silent no one said anything...that is until General Hammond asked him if there was something going on. Hell no! Just Daniel Jackson whispering things to him that had very sexual implications behind them. SHIT! Obviously Danny boy had missed him the last four days and now he couldn't keep his damned hands off! God, how long was it before he could get Daniel home and into his bed? Too damned long! 

Hammond looked at Colonel O'Neill in concern. He was very aware of the fact that O'Neill was definitely distracted. He just didn't know why. He noticed that Jack was acting awfully strange and glanced at Daniel who merely shrugged his shoulders. When he glanced at Sam and Teal'c he noticed that Sam was covering a giggle. What the hell was going on? Hammond spoke up, "Is there something going on that I don't know about?" 

Teal'c was the first to answer, "Whatever do you mean, General Hammond?" 

"This mission you are going on tomorrow is very important. Have any of you been listening?" 

Daniel was the first to raise his hand as he replied, "I heard every word, General." 

Jack turned towards Daniel practically glaring at the man. Sam covered her mouth more firmly as she giggled again. Daniel had that perfect innocent expression on his face, but Sam knew that he was definitely doing something to Jack to make the man so beside himself. She had very little doubt in her mind as to what exactly Daniel was doing. He was probably seducing and taunting Jack. It was very obvious to her that whatever Daniel Jackson was doing with his hands under the table throughout most of the presentation was enough to make Jack lose complete focus on the discussion. She doubted that Colonel O'Neill even heard half of what the General was saying. 

Sam glanced up as Teal'c said, "And I too have been listening to your presentation, General." 

Daniel interrupted innocently, "And a very stimulating presentation it is, General." 

As Daniel made that comment Jack choked on the water he was trying to drink, which caused Carter to nearly lose it as her giggles threatened to steal her breath away. Daniel looked at Jack innocently asking, "Jack, are you all right? Jack?" 

"Yeah fine..." came Jack's rough reply between coughs. Daniel then added, "Are you sure you don't need CPR or something? You know I can do that..." 

Jack coughed harder in response to that comment. SHIT! Of course Daniel would be willing to perform CPR on him! The man was ready to jump his goddamned bones right here in the middle of the goddamned conference room! 

Jack quickly recovered from his little coughing fit as General Hammond said, "Now are we ready to continue or should I just cancel this whole mission?" 

"No sir. We're ready. Go ahead," came Jack's quick reply. 

Daniel waited until Hammond turned his back before leaning over and gripping Jack's upper thigh once again saying, "Very ready and willing..." 

Daniel then casually slipped his hand to Jack's groin smiling broadly as his hand gripped a very hard, erect penis. Daniel whispered, "Hmm, I see that you're very ready also, love." 

Jack again started coughing and as Hammond turned around Daniel very quickly dislodged his hand from Jack's groin looking at Sam who had an evil twinkle in her eyes. She knew damned well what Daniel was doing. He found that he couldn't keep looking at her or he'd lose it, so he looked at Teal'c instead. Jack recovered quicker than last time grabbing his glass of water and drinking again apologizing for interrupting the meeting. Hammond waited patiently before he continued. When he was sure that he finally managed to get SG-1's full and undivided attention he continued the briefing. 

Daniel waited patiently until Jack regained his complete focus. When Jack was intently listening to Hammond Daniel edged his seat closer to his lover. He glanced up to see Sam smirking his way. Damn, but she knew exactly what he had in mind! He smirked back at her then quietly removed his left shoe keeping his hands firmly placed on the table in front of him so that Jack would never suspect his next move. As he removed the shoe he edged his foot closer to Jack. Once he felt Jack's shoe under his toes he smirked. He focused intently on Hammond as he gently glided his foot up across Jack's leg causing the man to again jump in shock. Daniel smirked and continued to run his foot up and down across Jack's leg. He made the moves slow and sensual and could feel Jack moving away. Daniel wouldn't have that, so he casually slipped his left hand under the table and deliberately unzipped his fly. Once he had his fly unzipped he reached over and grasped Jack's hand. Jack attempted to yank his hand free while trying not to disturb the General's discussion again. Daniel smirked evilly as he placed that hand against his stomach then slipped Jack's hand into his underwear. Jack cried out in shock as he felt his hand brush against Daniel's flesh. He tried to pull his hand away but Daniel refused to yield choosing, instead, to firmly wrap Jack's fingers around his erection. Jack jumped in shock knocking his knee against the table in the process. Daniel noticed Hammond whip his head around and felt Jack's hand stop still gripping his erection. Hammond looked directly at them but was unable to see that Jack's hand was now firmly down Daniel's pants due to the table blocking his view. He stared at Daniel and Jack for the longest time then turned back to what he was doing. 

Jack had just managed to finally focus on Hammond when his lover started to glide his damned foot up and down across his leg. Jack jumped in response to the sudden touch and started to move away from Daniel. He could feel the temperature rising as his need for Daniel increased. Shit, he was already displaying his own erection. He found that he was very glad that no one could see how hard he now was. Shit, he needed Daniel so badly it hurt! Damn the man's teasing! God, if Daniel proceeded to rub that damned foot up and down his leg like that Jack would not be able to maintain control! Damn the man! 

Jack was a bit surprised when Daniel's hand suddenly snaked out and gripped Jack's wrist. Jack quickly tried to dislodge it but was unsuccessful as Daniel pulled his hand to his groin again. Jack felt his desire increase when Daniel pushed his hand down inside his pants. As Daniel wrapped Jack's fingers around his erection Jack nearly lost it. He jumped in shock at the intimate contact and silently cursed as he banged his knee against the table. Holy shit, the man was on fire today and they still hadn't made it home! As Hammond turned to look at them Jack paused his movements hoping that Hammond couldn't see his hand planted firmly down Daniel Jackson's pants. Shit, they’d both be kicked out on their ass if he were to see what the hell was going on. 

Jack glared at Daniel who smiled sweetly then released his hand. Jack was very slow to move that hand. He started to gently stroke his thumb up and down across the shaft of Daniel's erection. He decided if Daniel was going to torment him he was going to get a few strokes in himself. He slowly rubbed his thumb up and down across Daniel's shaft while keeping his attention focused on Hammond. He knew that Hammond couldn't see what the hell was going on under the table and found that he was very glad. He didn't particularly want to lose his job because his lover was so damned charged up today that he couldn't seem to keep his hands, or his thoughts, to himself. 

As Daniel gently wrapped Jack's fingers around his erection he nearly sighed aloud but managed to remain silent. He continued to look at Hammond with pure innocence. He knew that Hammond didn't have a clue as to what was now going on between two members of SG-1. He knew that he was playing with fire by tormenting Jack, especially while still within the Cheyenne Mountain Complex but he was just so damned sexually charged that he couldn't restrain himself and he was rather enjoying driving his lover to distraction. Daniel nearly cried out when he felt Jack begin to rub him with his thumb. Holy shit, he was going to lose it! Jack's gentle stroking effectively sent Daniel's heart pounding and increased his desire to make love to the man. God, he was going to seriously lose it soon! Daniel groaned and thrust upwards into Jack's hand as the man continued to torment him. He found he couldn't keep those groans silent, but he managed to keep them quiet finding himself automatically thrusting gently up against Jack's blessed caress. Oh God, but this was pure bliss! 

Sam and Teal'c both looked at Daniel as they heard that soft moan. Sam was wondering what the hell was going on now. What were they doing? She glanced at Hammond to see if he heard anything but he hadn't. She then looked at Jack who smirked at her mischievously. Sam found she so wanted to know what the hell Jack was doing, especially when Daniel moaned softly again. She mouthed, "What are you doing?" as another soft moan escaped from between Daniel's closed lips. Jack shrugged his shoulders innocently and continued to stroke his lover's erection reveling in hearing those soft, quiet moans escape his lover's mouth. Hammond, as Jack noticed, was completely oblivious to what was going on. Jack smirked as he saw Sam deliberately drop a pen. Well, let her look. She'll be quite surprised at what she will find under this table today. He watched her as she bent down to retrieve her pen then glanced at Hammond who still had his back to them oblivious to what his team was now doing. 

Sam deliberately dropped her pen and bent down to retrieve it finding she couldn't prevent herself from looking to see what the hell Colonel O'Neill was doing. As she saw the man's hand was down Daniel's pants and moving she felt herself blush. Holy shit, Jack was actually feeling Daniel up during a goddamned meeting! Shit! She felt her breath catch as she saw Daniel thrust his hips ever so slightly in the chair. My God, they were crazy! Hell, forget crazy! They were both totally insane! She sat up staring at the Colonel who merely smiled at her with an evil glint in his eyes. Daniel now had his eyes closed as he was becoming rapidly lost in those light strokes of Jack's. Sam could only continue to stare at Jack as she mouthed, "Are you crazy?" As Jack mouthed the word no back to her then smiled broader Sam found that she could no longer focus on the meeting. My God, Colonel O'Neill was caressing Daniel while in the middle of a damned meeting! The two were absolutely crazy! She shook her head in wonderment as she looked at Daniel's face, which was now beautifully highlighted with desire and passion. Shit, if the General turned around now he would most definitely wonder what the hell was going on between the two. It was now very obvious that they were both up to something they were not supposed to be doing. 

Jack decided that he had better stop his caressing or Daniel would soon start moaning louder. Daniel always got louder when he approached his orgasm. Jack so loved to hear Daniel's moans and gasps become louder when making love. Those sounds alone could drive Jack over the edge himself. He stopped his gentle stroking then eased his hand out of Daniel's underwear. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at him. Jack could tell the man did not want him to stop. Jack smiled gently towards Daniel then leaned close to him whispering, "Tonight, love. Wait until tonight." 

Daniel's smile broadened as he nodded then refocused on Hammond. It was time to get his shoe back on and zip up his fly. General Hammond sounded as if he were approaching the end of the briefing. Daniel found that he was having a hard time focusing after what Jack just did to him. My God, the man only stroked him a few times and Daniel was already totally charged up. He reached for his own glass of water and drank half the glass. Shit, he needed something to cool him down or he'd go insane. He so wanted Jack O'Neill right now that it hurt. He only half focused on Hammond as he wrapped up the discussion. General Hammond turned around seeing all of SG-1 were paying attention then asked if there were any questions. Daniel could think of a few like what did Hammond even discuss? He discovered that he had no idea what the General had been discussing. He would have to ask Teal'c or Sam later. Actually they would all have to have a meeting later to pass on the information because from the looks on both Jack's and Sam's faces neither of them were listening either. Daniel could tell that Teal'c heard more than they had but he also seemed a bit distracted. 

General Hammond was glad to finally reach the end of his meeting. He had a strong feeling that Jack heard very little, and the other three members only heard about half of his lecture. He knew for a fact that he had managed to successfully lose each member of SG-1's attention at one time or another during his presentation. As he looked at Daniel and Jack he noticed their faces were flushed. What the hell had they been doing? Did he really want to know? He glanced at Major Carter and noticed she seemed a bit flustered herself. Teal'c, on the other hand, just looked a tad bit distracted. Something obviously transpired during the course of this meeting, but Hammond found he just did not want to investigate what had happened at all. Oh no. This was one of those times that simply forgetting was one of the best things he could do. He just did not want to know what the hell happened during his briefing. Sometimes it was better not to ask questions and just to...move on. He excused himself and returned to his office. 

The members of SG-1 watched as General Hammond exited the room. When he was no longer present Teal'c casually said, "That could have gone better." 

Sam smirked then said, "I think he did rather well...under the circumstances." 

She then glanced at Jack and Daniel. They both managed to look completely innocent. 

Daniel spoke up, "Well, I need to use the bathroom so if you'll excuse me..." 

Jack glanced at Daniel then at Sam and Teal'c interrupting, "Yeah, I think I need to use the bathroom myself. I'll catch up with you both later." 

Sam giggled then said, "Uh, sir...we go home in three hours..." 

Jack glanced at her then at Daniel who was now exiting the room. He smiled then said, "Yeah, I know." 

"Self-control would be a good thing, Colonel." 

"Ah, self-control, yes. Well, tell that to the damned man who just left!" 

Sam grinned adding, "I would sir, but he isn't here right now." 

"Now that could be a problem. Will you both excuse me?" Then Jack left the room. He found that he wanted to chase after Daniel and meet him in that bathroom, but he couldn't do that. He was glad that Sam was there to remind him of where he was at. He could see it now...if he went to that bathroom they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of one another...knowing their luck, General Hammond would probably catch them right in the middle of a very compromising position. Jack would have to wait until tonight. 

Daniel headed into the bathroom and worked on calming himself. He wanted Jack badly but now was not the time or place for them to make love. If they were caught the consequences would be very bad. They would both lose their jobs and have some charges pressed against them. Now that would definitely not be good. Daniel stayed in the bathroom several very long minutes then once he felt his control was back he headed to his office. 

Daniel remained in his office the rest of the day doing translation work and thinking of tonight. He couldn't wait to get home. Jack had left already so Daniel decided to remain here a bit longer. He knew that Jack would be anxiously awaiting him and he decided to torment the man a bit longer. 

He watched the clock and noticed that Jack should be home now so he picked up his telephone then called. When Jack answered the phone Daniel smirked saying, "Hello Jack...I'm glad you made it home safely." 

"Daniel, what are you doing?" 

Jack was a bit angry when Daniel told him he was working late tonight. Damn it, he so wanted to make love to that man. After the scene in the briefing room Jack found he could only focus on his lover the rest of the day. Every time he tried to focus on his work his mind would drift to Daniel and what he was planning to do to the man tonight. Jack had given up hope of regaining any kind of focus and decided to head home early. He was a bit surprised when only five minutes after he pulled in the driveway his phone was ringing. He was going to let the answering machine get it but decided not to. When he answered the phone he didn't expect Daniel to be on the other end. What the hell was Daniel up to now? 

Daniel found that he was extremely happy that Jack answered the phone. He thought for sure he'd get the answering machine. He had the perfect idea to drive Jack to distraction. Jack would be very impatient for his lover to return home. He'd be very impatient and very sexually charged, which is exactly how Daniel wanted him. He had a plan to torment Jack just a little bit more. He casually answered Jack's question, "I was just calling to see if you made it home safely." 

He was just calling to see if Jack made it home? Yeah right! Jack had a feeling that Daniel had an ulterior motive to this phone call but had yet to figure out what that might be so he asked, "When are you getting home?" 

"In about an hour. I have some work to finish up. Once I'm done with my work here then I'll be ready to work at home." 

"What?" 

Daniel's smile became mischievous as he thought of what he was going to say next. He casually questioned, "Jack, do you know what I'd like to do to you tonight?" 

Jack paused as Daniel asked him that. What was Daniel doing? He was still at work! If he got caught... Jack asked, "What are you doing? You're still at work. Are you crazy?" 

Daniel laughed then continued, "Me? Crazy? Oh no, no Jack. I'm just ready to explode. Don't worry. My office door is locked." 

"Don't worry?" Shit! Don't worry? Daniel was sitting in his office in the SGC talking blatantly on the phone about what he planned to do to his Colonel tonight. Shit, Jack suddenly found that he prayed those damned phones weren't bugged! He shook his head in amazement. Damn, but his lover was brazen! 

Daniel smirked as he lowered his voice whispering into the phone, "Tonight I’m going to rather enjoy stripping you naked and making love to you, Colonel." 

"Shit!" 

Was Daniel nuts? Damn it, what if someone walked into his office and heard him talking like that? Jack then remembered that Daniel said his door was locked. He grinned as he realized that Daniel was back to his damned tormenting. What was he going to do with the man? The man was such a tease, such a goddamned tease! The man drove Jack absolutely mad with desire! 

Jack inhaled sharply as Daniel continued on the other end of the phone line, "Hmm yes I need you desperately, Colonel. I want to feel your hands touching and caressing me. I want to feel your erection buried to the hilt inside of me. I want to feel you thrusting against me." 

Jack felt his heart begin to race in response to those words. He could feel his penis growing more erect as Daniel talked like that. He growled, "Oh God Daniel..." 

Daniel continued his tormenting by lowering his voice to a husky whisper continuing, "I want to tear the clothes off of your beautiful body, love. I want to lick every inch of that supple flesh. I want to kiss you until you explode. I want to taste you, love..." 

Jack felt his mouth go dry at the prospect. Oh shit, but Daniel was going to undo him! He groaned then questioned in his own soft husky voice, "Daniel, what the hell are you doing?" 

Daniel felt his own desire spiraling and the heat of passion building within himself as he heard the hunger and excitement in his lover's voice. Oh Jack was definitely becoming aroused again, most definitely. Daniel chuckled huskily then teased, "What am I doing? Right now I'm unbuttoning my pants." 

"WHAT?" came Jack's nearly shrieking voice. 

Daniel continued, "Hmm oh yes... I'm unzipping my pants now...yes... There we go...oh yeah..." 

Jack's voice cut him off as he demanded in desperation, "What? What are you doing now?" 

Daniel's smile broadened. He could hear Jack's breathing increase and reveled in knowing that he was now driving Jack over the edge with simple words. He so loved to torment his lover. He then continued innocently, "Oh, I'm not doing anything...I'm just slipping my left hand down into my pants, love... Oh yes, there we go...skin on skin...heavenly. Don't worry yourself love, I'm only gliding my fingers gently across my very hard shaft. Would you like to know how it feels, love?" 

"NO! Shit, you better get your damned ass home!" Oh my God, but Daniel was heating him up! Jack found that he wanted the man so badly it hurt. Shit, he thought he had cooled down some but now he was even more fired up than he had been before! Was Daniel actually caressing himself? As Daniel moaned quietly Jack was positive that he was. Shit, shit, shit! He should be touching Daniel like that! Damn it, the man needed to get home...NOW! 

Jack gasped as Daniel continued in that low sensual voice of his, "Hmm it feels very, very good...oh yes... I can feel my dick growing firmer under my touch. My touch is gentle and tender. I'm not rushing I'm going very, very slowly...cherishing every gentle caress..." 

Okay that was it, damn it! Daniel needed to get home now! Jack practically yelled into the phone demanding, "Daniel Jackson, if you don’t get your ass home in the next five minutes...!" 

Daniel, of course, cut Jack off in mid-sentence as he toyed with his lover, "That's impossible, love. It takes twenty minutes to get there from here. Can you wait twenty minutes?" 

Jack's response was strained with need and desire. He could tell that Jack wanted him home now. He could hear Jack's sexual tension in his voice as he yelled, "SHIT!" 

Daniel licked his lips then commented teasingly, "I see that could be a very big problem..." 

"Bet your ass it's a big problem! I need you here, now! I need you with me, Doctor Jackson!" 

"Well, I suppose I could work on this artifact tomorrow..." 

Jack mentally urged Daniel to say he would be right home. He wanted the man home. He hoped that Daniel would decide that tomorrow would be the best time to work on that damned rock of his! He didn't want Daniel at work playing with his damned rocks he wanted Daniel at home playing with him! 

Jack smiled broadly as Daniel continued, "It won't get up and walk away...but the General really needs this translation..." 

"Bullshit! That is total bullshit! Are you going to get your ass home or am I going to have to come in there and haul your ass out, Doctor!" 

"Oh, getting rough are we? Did you need something, Jack? You sound a little upset. Maybe you should take something..." 

"Take something? What the hell! GET YOUR ASS HOME!" 

Daniel chuckled again as he continued to delay, "Hmm well, is that a request or a demand?" 

"Daniel, come home please." 

"Didn't Janet tell you that you needed to relax? Maybe I shouldn't come home; you sound as if you're stressed. I'll give you some time alone..." 

Jack calmed his voice knowing that Daniel was deliberately tormenting him. He calmed his voice still making it assertive as he said, "Daniel Jackson, if you don’t get your ass to this house in the next hour I will come in there and drag you out." 

"Now Jack, wouldn't that cause a lot of problems? What would people think if they saw you come to the SGC acting like some jealous lover and dragging me out of here?" 

"Daniel." 

"Yes Jack?" 

"Come home!" 

"You know I really do need to get this artifact..." 

"Fuck the damned artifact! GET HOME!" 

"Jack, do you really want me to fuck the artifact? Wouldn't you rather fuck me?" 

Jack felt his face flush as Daniel asked that question so casually. Holy shit, the man was shameless! Jack was beside himself. He heard Daniel chuckle sexily as the line went dead. The man hung up! The man fucking hung up on him! The nerve of the man! Jack slammed the phone down then picked up redialing Daniel's number. He was not the least bit surprised when the phone rang again and again. He knew damned well that Daniel was in his office. He was growing angrier and more sexually charged by the damned minute. After calling Daniel's number ten times Jack gave up and cursed. 

Daniel couldn't resist taunting Jack further as he deliberately hung up the phone. He started laughing when the phone rang immediately afterwards. He knew that Jack was trying to call him. Daniel simply shrugged his shoulders smiling as he grabbed his keys and exited his office. He could still hear his phone ringing off the hook. He closed his office door then headed to his car. Jack would definitely be ready for him now. Daniel couldn't wait to get home. He needed Jack as much as the man needed him. 

As he got into his car and headed home he decided what his next step would be. Jack would be desperate to make love to him when he entered the house but Daniel decided not to let the man touch him...Oh no, not until Daniel was completely naked. He would lure Jack upstairs to their bedroom by casually stripping as he walked around the house. If Jack tried to touch him he would dart away from the man. By the time they made it to the bedroom neither of them would be able to control themselves any longer! 

Jack was angry and charged up at the same time. Why the hell wasn't Daniel answering his phone? Was he heading home or planning to stay in his damned office all night long? Jack decided that if Daniel didn't show up in the next two hours he was going to drive back to work to see what was keeping the man! He tried to distract himself and to get his mind off of his tormenting lover but found that Daniel occupied every thought. Shit! It's been four damned days since he's made love to Daniel! Four days since that damned mission and the man was being a goddamned tease! 

Jack sat down on the couch and started to watch the clock. He quickly grew bored of that activity and flicked on the television. He found a hockey game and started to watch it but soon discovered that he couldn't even focus on a damned hockey game! Daniel was all he could think about. Daniel Jackson. 

He headed into the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard the door open and close. His breath caught in his throat as Daniel yelled, "Jack, I'm home!" 

It was about time! What took the man so long! Jack practically raced into the living room but forced himself to slow down. When he entered the living room he stopped in his tracks. His lover was standing there removing his shoes. Jack felt an incredible urge to go over and pull the man into his arms. My God, how long has it been since he saw Daniel standing in the living room? It had only been four days. Daniel had only been gone for four days, but it seemed like a lifetime. Jack felt a strange kind of fulfillment as he saw Daniel standing there. Daniel was now right back where he belonged. The house seemed so empty without his lover there and now it seemed filled once more. He stared transfixed as the man casually removed his shoes then his socks. God, he missed Daniel so much! 

Daniel smiled broadly as he pulled into the driveway. Finally, he was finally home. The mission with SG-11 had only been four days but those four days seemed extremely long and lonely without Jack. He never realized how much he could miss the man until he was gone. He found himself practically running to the front door desperate to get into that house he called home. As he entered he relished the simple pleasure of feeling that he was now home. He could feel himself relax and become more comfortable as the feelings of home swept over him. Finally, he was home. He started to take off his socks and shoes hearing Jack racing to the living room. Daniel felt joy fill him as he heard his lover racing to welcome him home. After he removed his socks and shoes he looked up to see Jack there staring at him finding that he wanted to run into his lover's arms and just hold him until they both grew old. He, of course, had other plans and decided to put them to work now. Daniel smiled tenderly towards Jack then reached up to his shirt and casually started to pull it out of his pants. Then he turned from Jack and made his way to the steps continuing to pull his t-shirt out. 

Jack couldn't move as he stared at the man so glad just to see Daniel where he belonged. He found he wanted to run over and envelope the man in a huge hug but held back. As Daniel looked up at him with that beautiful smile of his Jack was lost. He took a step towards Daniel pausing when the man slowly started to yank the shirt out of his pants and head to the stairs. What was Daniel up to now? 

Jack watched him make his way to the stairs as he continued to pull his shirt out. He found himself following Daniel. As the man placed his foot on the very first step Jack's eyes widened in surprise as Daniel pulled his t-shirt up over his head casually tossing it behind him. Jack inhaled sharply as Daniel's t-shirt gently impacted him before falling haphazardly to the floor. Jack found himself now ogling his lover's broad, tanned back. He so wanted to touch and kiss that skin. Jack started to do just that when he paused noticing Daniel reach for the button on his pants as he started to climb the stairs. What the hell was the man doing? 

Daniel found himself smirking as he casually pulled his t-shirt up over his head then tossed it behind him. Jack was probably wondering what he was up to. Daniel sensed he had Jack's undivided attention, so he casually gripped the waist of his pants and started to unbutton them. Once he had them unbuttoned he unzipped them then paused in the middle of the stairway. He smirked as he heard Jack behind him stopping to watch him. Good, let the man stand there and wonder. Daniel then casually slid his pants off of his hips and down over his legs. He then stepped out of them and casually kicked them to the right. He could hear Jack inhaling sharply and gasping as he did so. Daniel's smirk broadened to a smile. 

Jack found he couldn't look away as Daniel continued to ascend those stairs and work at unbuttoning his pants. He couldn't believe it when he heard the zipper of Daniel's pants sliding down. Then Daniel stopped in the middle of the stairway. What was he up to now? Jack could only continue to gaze as the man removed his pants as if it was completely normal for him to strip while walking through the house. Shit, was this another of Daniel's little seduction games? If so it sure as hell was working! 

He continued to follow his lover up the stairs coming to a halt when Daniel again stopped at the top. Jack gasped as Daniel gripped his underwear then casually slid them down over his strong, lean legs. As Daniel's ass was bared to Jack he could feel himself overheating. Oh God, Daniel was now completely naked standing at the top of the stairs. SHIT! Jack quickened his pace finding that he so wanted to take the man now! 

Daniel felt excited as he was down to his briefs. He smirked as he paused and casually slipped them off of his body. He then made a huge show of tossing them over the railing then stretching his naked body out languidly while still keeping his back to Jack. He could hear Jack moving quicker up the steps and, when Jack was within reaching distance of him, Daniel casually turned to look over his shoulder at his lover, licking his lips he said huskily, "Coming love, or do I get to go to bed all alone again?" 

"Oh hell no!" 

Jack reached for Daniel and cursed as the man quickly jumped out of his way. SHIT! He found that he wanted Daniel even more. The man was playing hard to get. He reached for his lover yet again and cursed as Daniel again darted out of reach. He noticed that Daniel was heading directly for the bedroom. 

Once to the doorway of their bedroom Jack increased his pace. Daniel darted giggling as Jack chased after him. When Daniel got to the bed Jack pounced wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him tightly against him. Daniel struggled to break free laughing as Jack increased his hold and pulled Daniel against his chest firmly locking his lover into his possessive embrace. 

Daniel's giggles quickly turned into tiny moans as Jack descended onto the back of his neck placing a firm kiss on that lovely skin. As Daniel arched against him Jack found himself kissing the man's neck again and again. He pulled Daniel tighter against his body refusing to allow the man to escape. Daniel would not be getting away from him again any time soon! 

Daniel knew that Jack was ready for him now and as he heard Jack's pace increase he deliberately took off reveling in hearing Jack chase after him. He started laughing when Jack came up behind him, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. Daniel struggled briefly laughing in immense pleasure as Jack pulled him tighter against him. Jack wasted little time in tasting Daniel's flesh. Daniel found himself moaning in immense pleasure as Jack placed his mouth gently against the back of his neck. Daniel arched back against his lover as that mouth continued to plant small kisses across the back of his neck. He was already breathing heavy from Jack's simple kisses. Daniel sighed in happiness when he felt his lover's arms around him yet again. He so missed Jack the last four days. He chuckled as Jack nuzzled against his hair. Daniel licked his lips then said already breathless, "Hmm, miss me?" 

"Hell yeah!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Then why are you still fully clothed when I'm completely naked?" 

"Hmm not exactly fully clothed, Danny boy, I'm not wearing any underwear..." 

"WHAT?" Daniel felt the heat within himself surging more rapidly in response to Jack's simple admission. He was burning for Jack. He listened to his lover as he continued "Oh and socks...got rid of the socks earlier. Hold on a minute while I discard the rest of this stuff." 

Daniel groaned in complaint when Jack removed his arms from around him. Jack chuckled whispering, "Easy Danny. I'm only removing my clothes for you, love." 

Jack yanked his t-shirt off of his body then worked on removing his jeans. He found that he desperately wanted to press his naked body against that of his lover's. Once he discarded his clothing he wasted little time in reclaiming his lover as he wrapped his arms around Daniel pulling him back against his chest. As Daniel's back pressed against Jack's chest Jack could feel his lover arching into him and moaning in immense pleasure. Daniel replied, "I missed you too, Jack." 

Jack groaned as he felt that exquisite, tempting body press firmly against his own. His breath caught in his throat as he realized just how much he had missed holding Daniel this close to him. Oh God, he needed the man now. He could delay no longer as he suggested, "I think we need to make up for lost time." 

"Hmm yes I think you're right, Jack." 

Daniel cried out as Jack began to lavish his neck with kisses. Jack kissed his neck again and again then pulled back saying, "I want you now, Daniel. NOW! You drove me absolutely crazy today! Do you know that?" 

"That was my intention, Jack." 

Jack smirked then pressed a tender kiss to the side of Daniel's neck. The man responded readily as he moaned and pressed his head back against Jack. Jack smirked as his next target came into focus. As Daniel pressed his head back Jack leaned forward then whispered in his ear, "Absolutely crazy..." before tugging Daniel's right earlobe into his mouth. 

Daniel's reaction was immediate as he cried out and pressed his body firmer against his lover. Jack started suckling Daniel's earlobe. He knew that Daniel would lean back when kissed on the side of his neck and wanted that ear so as soon as Daniel moved Jack claimed his prize. He started to suckle the earlobe with his warm moist mouth. Daniel loved when his earlobe was nipped and suckled. Daniel's ears were one of the man's erogenous zones and Jack knew he just had to claim that earlobe. He felt his heartbeat increase as he heard his lover's moans and cries of pleasure as he continued to gently suckle his prize. He then pulled his mouth away saying, "You are a tease my love...I want you now! I need you!" 

"Yes Jack, yes! Now Jack, now!" Daniel found that he wanted Jack now. He loved the foreplay and making love slowly but at this moment in time Daniel found that he wanted it fast. He just wanted Jack! He could tell that Jack felt the same way. They were both desperate to make love to one another and just couldn't hold back any longer. Daniel sighed when Jack urged him to bend over and use the nightstand for support. Daniel quickly obliged his lover bending at his waist he gripped either side of the nightstand prepared to make love. 

Jack urged Daniel to grab onto the nightstand for support and watched as the man did so admiring the way the position made his sexy ass rear up. Jack whispered, "Just a few minutes longer, love." 

"Oh God. Yes Jack. Please hurry. I need you inside of me now!" 

Jack grinned as he heard Daniel say that. He found hearing the desperation and excitement, the need and the want, lining his lover's voice was driving him absolutely wild. He wanted Daniel just as bad as Daniel wanted him and they both felt desperate to make love. Jack quickly retrieved the KY Jelly then returned to his lover. He removed the lid and sat the jar on the bed. He then pushed two fingers into the jelly and coated them with the KY Jelly. He looked at his lover admiring the way the light played across the man's sexy physique. As he ogled his lover's luscious form he felt intense heat stirring within his loins. Shit, he wanted Daniel so much that he was ready to explode! Jack approached Daniel gently urging, "Spread your legs for me love. Spread them wide so that I can lubricate you." 

Daniel felt his heart begin to pound at Jack's words. God, he wanted Jack. He had no idea how much longer he could wait. He was ready to tackle the damned man and just take him, but he remained still and spread his legs wide for his lover to gain easy access to him. As Jack gently pushed his fingers between the folds of Daniel's buttocks Daniel found himself groaning in pleasure. Oh God yes! He wanted Jack inside of him and cried out as the man gently pressed his fingers against his anus. Daniel reacted automatically to the light touch as he arched back against Jack's fingers wanting Jack to penetrate him. He could hear Jack chuckling in response to his automatic thrust. 

Jack gently eased his fingers to Daniel's anus and pressed gently against the opening reveling in hearing Daniel's cries of bliss at the simple contact. He chuckled as he felt Daniel arch back into his fingers knowing full well that Daniel wanted him to penetrate. Jack merely started to gently massage the outer rim of Daniel's anus. He would penetrate Daniel tonight but with his penis not his fingers...at least not yet. Jack drew much enjoyment from hearing Daniel's sighs and groans of pleasure as he lubricated his lover for penetration. Once he was done with Daniel he again lubricated his fingers. After they were covered in KY Jelly Jack started to work on lubing himself. He quickly lubricated his penis then turned his attention back to his lover. 

Jack questioned gently, "Are you ready, love?" 

"Oh God, yes Jack! Please...please, yes!" 

Jack found himself chuckling yet again as he heard Daniel's comments. Daniel was so ready to be made love to. Jack couldn't restrain himself any longer so he gently gripped Daniel about the hips then pressed the head of his penis against the folds of Daniel's buttocks. He relished in the feelings his lover stirred up within him, especially when Daniel again thrust that luscious body back against Jack attempting to pull him inside. Damn, Daniel was so ready! Jack held himself in check knowing that to enter his lover too fast could cause more pain than pleasure. He so wanted to just shove his penis into Daniel's tight little anus but knew to do so would tear his lover up, and he wasn’t about to cause Daniel any pain. Jack pushed his penis against Daniel's entrance hearing the man cry out in ecstasy at such light contact. Holy shit was Daniel ever ready for him! He hadn't even penetrated and Daniel was already spiraling out of control as intense emotions washed over him. Jack could feel himself become even more charged as he responded to his lover. 

Daniel was about to demand Jack enter him when he felt the man's erection against his buttocks. He nearly fell into the abyss of elation as Jack gently pressed the head of his erection against Daniel's opening. Daniel couldn't help himself as he pushed back against Jack attempting to pull the man inside himself. Jack responded readily and gently pushed the head of his penis into Daniel's anus. Daniel cried out feeling extreme pleasure as Jack slowly started to enter him. He had missed Jack a lot these last four days and felt an overwhelming compulsion to have the man inside of him. 

Daniel groaned as Jack continued to grip him gently about the hips as he eased himself further inside. Daniel licked his lips as he felt the muscles of his anus instantly reacting to Jack's tender entry by first tightening around the man's erection and then relaxing around it. Those feelings alone were enough to evoke intense delight within. 

Jack gripped Daniel about the hips as he continued to slowly enter his lover's sweet anus. He reveled in feeling the muscles of Daniel's anus tightening up around him before loosening and relaxing as his anus became accustomed to Jack's size. Jack held himself in check slowly urging his erection deeper and deeper inside of his lover. He noticed that Daniel felt a little tighter than usual and felt a thrill travel through him knowing that was because Daniel hadn’t been penetrated in four days. It felt heavenly to finally be able to push his erection into his lover after so many days apart. 

Jack cried out as he became fully imbedded in Daniel and paused just to enjoy the feelings sweeping through him from simply being buried deep inside his lover to the hilt. Jack loved to feel himself buried inside of his lover. 

Daniel tenderly bit into his bottom lip, tightening his grips on the edges of the nightstand as he felt Jack imbed completely inside of him. He focused on the feelings rushing throughout his body at having his lover deep inside of him. God, but it felt so glorious to feel Jack within him! He loved the sensation of fullness provided by Jack's very erect penis buried in his ass. 

Daniel sighed in joy as Jack continued to gently grip his hips. He groaned from deep inside his throat as Jack began his thrusts. Daniel quickly found and met Jack's pace thrusting with his lover as they both strived for orgasm. 

Once he was firmly imbedded in his lover Jack started to thrust slowly. He sighed as Daniel quickly found and met the pace he was now setting. When he knew that Daniel found his rhythm Jack started to increase it. He drew great pleasure from feeling Daniel continue to meet his rhythm even as he increased the pace. As Jack continued to thrust in and out of Daniel, and increase their thrusting pace, they both headed rapidly for climax. Daniel and Jack both started to cry out in immense pleasure as the increased pace pushed them both very rapidly towards fulfillment. 

Daniel found that he was quickly losing himself in his lover, and in the heat of passion, as the increase in their pace only served to fuel the fire of his desire. He could feel the stirrings of orgasm beginning to spiral within his body and started to cry out as he felt himself heading towards fulfillment. He knew that he would soon reach his apex. He could hear Jack crying out in euphoria as he was also heading towards his own explosive climax. As Jack increased the thrusting pace Daniel met his every thrust again and again. Daniel began to mutter his lover's name over and over, relishing in hearing Jack react the same way to the intensity of their lovemaking. Daniel knew that he was about to orgasm and tensed feeling Jack grip his hips firmer in his hands. Daniel screamed, "OH GOD JACK!" as he finally hit his climax. He swallowed hard then listened to his lover as only a few seconds after him Jack also hit an explosive orgasm. Daniel leaned heavily against the nightstand listening to his breathing and heartbeat as they started to calm down. He could feel his lover gently pressing his chest against his back and could hear Jack breathing heavily, as well. Daniel drew great contentment from just being here with his lover. As Daniel once again found his voice he said, "God Jack, I missed you so much." 

Jack smiled in reply then pressed his lips tenderly against Daniel's back sighing when he heard his lover's quiet groan of satisfaction. He answered, "I missed you too, Danny." 

"I love you, Jack." 

Jack continued to press his lips lightly against the flesh of Daniel's back pausing only long enough to respond, "I love you too, Daniel" then he once again returned to lavishing Daniel's back with small kisses. 

Daniel could feel himself again becoming charged as his lover planted those light kisses across his back. God, he loved to be kissed and caressed. He quickly discovered that he wanted Jack again, but this time he wanted to love Jack slowly. He was ready for some slow loving. He missed Jack so much the last four days that he found he just couldn't get enough of the man. Daniel urged, "Jack, I want to make love to you again tonight. Please. Make love to me again, Jack." 

"Oh God Daniel..." 

"In the bed...I want to take my time loving you. Please Jack." 

"Only if I get to take my time loving you in return." 

Daniel felt his breath catch as Jack agreed to once again make love to him. He smiled saying, "Hmm I'd like that very much." 

Jack chuckled huskily finding that he definitely wanted to make love to Daniel again but this time much more slowly. He suggested, "Shall we move to the bed?" 

"Yes. I'd like that very much, love." 

Jack slowly eased himself out of his lover taking his time not to pull out too rapidly. When he was completely out of Daniel he found he wanted to kiss the man again. He watched as his lover slowly rose off of the nightstand. As Daniel turned his way Jack found that he wanted to give him that welcome home kiss, but Daniel must have also been thinking what he was because before he could make his move Danny was pulling him against himself and pressing a very firm kiss to Jack's lips. 

Daniel sighed as Jack eased out of him then stood up and turned. He found that he could no longer keep from kissing his lover so, without another thought Daniel grabbed Jack and pulled the man against him firmly. He then pressed his lips against Jack's. He sensed the surprise in his lover's kiss, at first, but very quickly Jack submitted to Daniel's tender kiss. Daniel sighed against his lover's lips as he felt Jack's arms suddenly entwine around his body. He responded by intensifying his own embrace around his lover, holding the man against him as he continued to deepen the kiss. Daniel could feel himself getting lost in that intense kiss and just left himself go. He focused on the extreme pleasure and feelings that such an erotic, intense kiss provoked. As Jack wrapped his arms tighter around him Daniel sighed in contentment knowing how desperately he had craved to be held just like this by Jack for the last four days. The embrace was heavenly and they both were enjoying every minute of it. The powerful kiss only helped to escalate their desire for one another again. Daniel wanted Jack closer and deliberately ground his hips against Jack's own. Jack's response was immediate as the man yelped in sudden surprise. Daniel smiled against those soft, supple lips when he felt Jack press his groin firmer against him. Shit but Jack was hard again! Damn! They were both once again very ready and eager to make love to one another. Daniel pulled back breaking the intense kiss to look into Jack's deep brown eyes. He loved to look into his lover's eyes and chuckled as he noticed that Jack was now, also, gazing into his. Daniel licked his lips and felt his heart racing as he saw the desire and need burning deeply in Jack's eyes. It was very obvious to him that Jack was once again very eager to please him and oh, God, did Daniel ever need the man again! 

As Daniel pulled away Jack found himself staring intently into those vivid blue eyes feeling desire sparking anew inside as Daniel gently licked his lips and passion highlighted his eyes. Oh God, Daniel was finally home. He was home where he belonged and Jack intended to make his welcome home very memorable. As he felt Daniel press his groin against him Jack automatically reacted by also pushing his own against his lover. The simple contact drove them both to distraction. Jack found that he was now moving his hands up and down across Daniel's back reveling in the feel of Daniel leaning into him and thrusting that sexy body of his against Jack's own. 

Jack stepped towards Daniel urging the man back towards the bed. As the backs of Daniel's knees gently struck the edge of the bed his lover slowly sat down pulling Jack right down along with him. Jack chuckled as he deliberately sat himself right in Daniel's lap. He removed his hands from around his lover's very enticing form and placed them firmly against Daniel's shoulders gently pushing him back towards the mattress. Daniel responded readily to that slight nudge as he willingly allowed his lover to press him to the mattress. Once he felt the mattress beneath his back Daniel stretched his body out and stared intently into his lover's dark brown eyes. He watched as Jack stood up between his now open thighs. Daniel wasted little time in wrapping his legs about Jack's hips locking the man to him saying, "I want you to come join me, Jack. Please. I'm getting lonely." 

Jack smirked as he watched his lover lay on his back before wrapping his legs firmly around his hips, literally pinning Jack to the spot. He felt arousal surging through his body as Daniel's legs gripped him so possessively. As Daniel made his request Jack found that he couldn't resist. He chuckled then urged, "Make yourself comfortable first, love." 

Daniel smiled warmly at Jack then replied, "How can I make myself comfortable when I'm laying here all alone?" 

"Daniel, you are amazing. I want you to stretch your full body out across the mattress and make yourself comfortable. After you do so then I will join you. Go ahead, my love, stretch your glorious body out across our bed so that I can look at you. I want to see all of you. I've missed you so much. I need to see all of you. Please Danny, stretch yourself out for me." 

"Hmm, with pleasure..." 

Daniel felt the heat within himself increasing as Jack made such a simple request of him. He gently released his possessive hold on Jack's hips then slowly eased his body back onto the center of the bed. He placed his head against the pillow then spread his body fully out across the mattress like Jack told him to do. Daniel smiled seductively up at his lover then licked his lips as he deliberately turned onto his back and casually spread his thighs wide open to give Jack a complete view of him. He smiled as he heard Jack's breath catching in his throat then gently shifted thrusting his groin into the air briefly just to draw Jack's full and undivided attention. 

Jack couldn't look away from Daniel as the man stretched out that magnificent body of his. Jack could feel his mouth beginning to water and his penis beginning to grow firmer as he looked down on his lover stretched out so openly to him. Oh God, did he ever need Daniel again! Daniel looked totally open and available; he looked like an open offering to a powerful god. He looked like a sacrifice laid out for open admiration. Jack definitely found himself admiring that physique and scanning every delectable inch of Daniel's now exposed body. Oh God, Jack had to touch the man. He found that he could no longer just stand and look. He could no longer be passive. He needed to touch, needed to feel, needed to caress his lover. He needed to lavish that sexy body with kisses and intense caresses. He could no longer just stand and admire. He needed to touch, torment and tease. 

Jack quickly joined his lover on the bed planting himself firmly between those wide open legs. He sat on his knees between Daniel's spread open thighs and admired the view. As he scanned his lover's body he found he could no longer resist his urge to touch and caress his lover. He leaned down over Daniel wrapping his arms possessively around the man's waist. He leaned forward on his knees and pulled the man closer to him as he gently pressed his upper body against Daniel's groin. Daniel cried out when he felt Jack's chest pressing so lightly against his erection. He gasped out, "Jack, what the hell are you doing...?" 

As Jack bent down and pressed his lips firmly against Daniel's belly button Daniel's sentence completely trailed off as his moan of pleasure took over. Daniel jolted as sudden heat spiraled and knifed through him at the contact. Shit, but Jack knew just where to kiss him! He gasped as Jack began to plant kisses all across his belly while firmly gripping his waist possessively. Oh, God, but Jack discovered one of his damned erogenous zones! Daniel could no longer remain silent as such simple light kisses sent his blood boiling. Oh shit, he was going to melt under Jack's gentle lavishing! Daniel swallowed hard as Jack slipped his tongue out grazing it across his belly. He arched up into Jack's mouth wanting the man closer to him. Oh God, but Jack's tongue felt wonderful against his skin...so goddamned wonderful! Jack started to rotate his tongue slowly across Daniel's belly causing Daniel to writhe under the innocent samplings. As Jack reached the middle of Daniel's belly he started to plant little kisses and blow hot breaths down across the skin making an invisible path towards Daniel's penis. Daniel cried out, "What...are...you...doing?" 

Jack felt charged as Daniel started to writhe and buck under his tender kisses and licks. He found that he was drawing great pleasure from tormenting his lover and lavishing his belly with so much attention. He had discovered, quite by accident, that Daniel's belly was a definite erogenous zone for the man, as well as those lovely nipples of his. Oh yes, Jack would have to move up to those next. He couldn't resist temptation. Daniel was writhing now and Jack knew that when he started to provide Daniel's nipples with the same amount, and type, of attention he was now delivering to the man's belly Daniel would quickly become undone. Jack continued to lick and kiss Daniel's belly as he headed for the man's penis. When Jack made it to Daniel's pubic area he planted several gentle kisses there finding the man thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to display his erection for lavishing. Jack smirked looking at that beautiful erection longingly then he gently pressed the lightest of kisses on the head of that magnificent erection before leaving it to explore those lovely nipples. 

Daniel found that he was losing control rapidly as Jack continued to lick and kiss his belly. He could feel himself overheating as Jack drew an invisible line from his belly button to his pubic area. When Jack placed several kisses against his pubic area Daniel nearly came undone. He arched his body upwards urging his erection closer to Jack wanting the man to suck him. He cried out in frustration as Jack placed the lightest feathery kiss on the head of his penis then moved away from it. Holy shit, what the hell was Jack doing? He was going to torture him! Daniel could feel himself already writhing under his lover's gentle explorations and, as Jack shifted himself closer to Daniel, he opened his eyes. Daniel watched as Jack eased his hands off of his hips and gently moved them up across his sides stopping at Daniel's chest. Jack continued to maintain that light touch on Daniel's sides as he pressed the tip of his tongue to the flesh directly above Daniel's naval then slowly drew the tongue up across his chest. Daniel groaned finding himself again arching up into his lover wanting the man to continue licking him. As Jack paused and chuckled Daniel again opened his eyes feeling his mouth go dry as Jack stared intently at his left nipple. No way! Jack was not going to suckle his damned nipple! No way! Shit, he'd fucking lose it! He watched breathlessly as his lover licked his lips then looked into his eyes. Daniel asked, "Jack...what are you...?" 

Jack smiled gently at his lover noticing the anticipation and excitement entering the man's intense blue eyes as he stared at him expectantly. He held Daniel's gaze as he slowly lowered himself towards Daniel's left nipple. He was planning on pulling that tender nub into his mouth. As Daniel started to ask him again what he was doing Jack merely chuckled then bent down to Daniel's left nipple and gently pulled the nub into his mouth. He was rewarded by Daniel's question ending in a loud cry of immense pleasure as Daniel cried out, "Oh God!" 

Jack could feel his lover writhing more under him and started to gently suckle that precious nipple. As he continued to suckle his lover he glanced up at the man's face noticing that Daniel's eyes were closed and his head was tossed back in euphoria. Daniel continued to groan and moan as Jack took his time suckling that nipple. He chuckled against his lover as Daniel's hands reached for his head and gently pressed Jack down on his nipple pushing his chest tighter against Jack. He was begging for Jack to suckle him longer. Jack didn't disappoint his lover as he continued his tender suckling. He was amazed at how erotic Daniel was finding this simple touch against his nipple. My God, if the man writhed this much after a simple touch he'd have to lavish his damned nipples more often. As Jack released his grip on Daniel's nipple he slowly blew on it and was instantly rewarded as Daniel thrashed under him crying out, "Oh shit! Jack, Jack that feels so damned good...JACK!" 

Daniel's cries of joy turned quickly into moans of delight as Jack slid his right hand up across his chest and gently gripped Daniel's left nipple between two of his fingers. Jack gently twisted the nipple reveling in hearing Daniel's continued sighs and murmurings of intense pleasure. Shit, but his lover was definitely sensitive there! Jack never would have guessed how sensitive a little nub could be. Damn, he definitely had to lavish the right nipple as well. He definitely couldn't pass up that opportunity! He continued to gently twist Daniel's left nipple teasingly with his fingers as he spread kisses across Daniel's chest over to his right nipple. 

As Daniel felt Jack's warm breath across his right nipple he could feel it pucker under such a sweet assault and cried out, "Oh my God, Jack you’re not going to...OH GOD!" 

Jack again silenced Daniel's comment as he gently pulled the right nipple between his lips and started to suckle it. Daniel responded immediately as his grip on Jack's head increased and he pulled the man closer against him wanting the man to take his nipple deeper. Daniel continued to voice his intense pleasure as Jack continued to suckle, "Yes, yes...that feels wonderful, love! Mmm Jack!" 

Jack could feel the desire within him spike as Daniel's pleas and moans of pleasure effectively aroused him further. Oh God, but Daniel sounded so damned beautiful when he was finding much enjoyment in simple acts. Shit, Daniel was writhing and bucking under his sensual torment begging Jack to continue to lavish his body and taunt him. Jack found that he so wanted to accommodate his lover. He continued to tease Daniel's left nipple with his fingers as he started to gently tug and pull on it at the same time that he was suckling Daniel's right nipple. His lover continued to buck and writhe under the sweet attack. Daniel was still crying out and gasping in immense pleasure. His lover was definitely on fire tonight! As Jack felt that tantalizing body continue to writhe and buck under him his desperation and desire built. He wanted to make love to Daniel now! Shit! The man felt absolutely glorious as he moved and bucked underneath Jack. 

Daniel couldn't believe it when Jack took his right nipple in his mouth while still taunting the left with his fingers. Daniel nearly lost it as he writhed and bucked against his lover in ecstasy. He was sure that if Jack continued to caress and suckle him like that he would surely climax without even having intercourse. The feelings and emotions stirred within his body were so intense. He was on fire and becoming rapidly lost in a sea of overwhelming sensations and sexual energy. He knew that he would become hopelessly lost in bliss if Jack continued to suckle him like that. Oh God, but it felt totally wonderful! He cried out again as Jack released his right nipple then gently licked it. His nipple puckered immediately in response to that powerful lick. Jack then released the left nipple returning his hand to Daniel's side and started to lick it. He also moved his right hand up Daniel's body to caress and fondle the right nipple. Daniel groaned as Jack's fingers started to torment his right nipple by gently twisting it and pulling on it. Daniel found he needed Jack now. He begged, "Jack now...please now...now...I need you... Please make love to me. NOW JACK!" 

Jack pulled back and laughed sexily as he heard Daniel's desperate pleas to make love to him. He was very willing to oblige his lover, but didn't want to leave those nipples just yet. He thought of the perfect position to make love to Daniel in, a position that would allow him easy access to his partner's nipples, neck and face. Jack licked each of Daniel's nipples one last time before again gliding his right hand up across Daniel's chest to his left nipple. He again seized that nipple and gently squeezed and twisted it while he reached for the KY Jelly with his left hand. Daniel continued to groan and moan underneath him and Jack found seeing his lover's face in the midst of passion was a beautiful thing to behold, indeed. He quickly grabbed the jar of KY Jelly and sat it on the bed beside them. He then raised himself up off of his lover and shifted. Jack reached for the extra pillow on the bed and urged, "Rise up for me, Daniel. Come on." 

Daniel smiled and obeyed raising himself up to allow Jack to place a pillow under his hips. The pillow would raise Daniel's anus up higher for easier and deeper penetration and would open his anus up more for loving. Jack admired the way his lover shifted to get himself into position for making love again. After assuring himself that Daniel was comfortable Jack returned to the KY Jelly making quick work of scooping out the jelly and applying it liberally to his lover's anus. He pressed his finger gently between the folds of Daniel's buttocks and started to gently rim the outside of Daniel's entrance with the pad of his finger moving it in circles around the outer rim of his lover's anus. After he was done applying the lubrication to his lover he gently slipped his thumb inside Daniel. Daniel cried out in response and as Jack shushed him he moved his thumb deeper into his lover. Jack slowly started to move his thumb in circles rimming the interior of Daniel's anus. He listened as his lover continued to moan and gasp in intense pleasure. Jack then smirked as he headed for Daniel's prostate gland to stimulate it. He was determined to provide Daniel with as much pleasure as he could tonight. Daniel groaned as he felt Jack's thumb pressing against the front wall of his anus. He knew exactly what Jack was doing and as Jack did so Daniel screamed out in euphoria. Jack chuckled as he firmly pressed against the front wall of Daniel's anus and felt the firm walnut-sized mass within his lover. He reveled in hearing Daniel cry out in sudden pleasure. Jack carefully eased his thumb out of his lover's anus noticing that Daniel was so ready for loving. As Jack looked into his lover's eyes his breath caught in his throat. Daniel was now looking at him with a dark intensity that spoke volumes of what he wanted to do. 

Daniel watched Jack as the man prepared to lubricate his fingers yet again. Daniel was faster as he reached over to the jar and scooped some of the KY Jelly out himself. He then looked at Jack and said, "Let me do that for you, love." Jack smiled in response and watched as his lover raised up slightly then he gently gripped Jack's penis and started to apply the KY Jelly for him. Jack thought watching his lover apply the lube on him was one of the most erotic things he had ever seen in his life. He admired the way Daniel took his time to rub the lubrication liberally over his erection. Daniel then smiled sweetly up at Jack when he was finished. He said, "Hmm, there...all done..." 

Jack felt himself growing more sexually charged as he watched Daniel lay back down against the mattress yet again. Jack moved himself closer against his lover then altered his position shifting lower on his knees. He pushed his left leg back further then his right leg and chuckled as Daniel immediately raised his own left leg drawing it back towards his shoulders in preparation for placing it on Jack's right shoulder. Jack looked at Daniel and knew, by the position his lover was assuming, that he wanted to be penetrated deeply. Jack asked, "Are you sure you want deep penetration?" He wanted to make certain that was what Daniel wanted tonight. 

Daniel smiled up at him responding readily, "Yes...yes Jack...oh yes, please." 

Jack started laughing huskily as he watched Daniel place his arms on either side of his head, bent at the elbows, palms facing up. Jack inched closer to his lover and pushed his penis between the folds of Daniel's buttocks. Daniel sighed in pleasure as Jack slowly eased his erection into him, yet again, for the second time tonight; he groaned as he felt his anus again tighten around Jack then relax as it became accustomed to his lover. As soon as Jack was buried to the hilt within Daniel he looked down at his lover intensely asking, "Are you ready, Daniel?" 

"Hmm yes Jack..." came Daniel's breathless reply. 

Daniel lowered his left leg onto Jack's right shoulder looking intensely into his lover's eyes. He drew much enjoyment from actually being able to watch Jack's responses to his movements. Daniel licked his lips as he then wrapped his right leg possessively around Jack's hip, pulling his lover closer, as he pressed the heel of his foot against Jack's upper left leg immediately below his buttocks. Jack admired the way Daniel shifted into position. The position was an intense version of the missionary position, only this one allowed for very deep penetration. He admired the way Daniel propped his left leg on his shoulder while gripping him tightly with his right leg. Jack found himself wondering sometimes how on earth Daniel could get himself into such erotic positions. He was sure if he attempted what his lover was attempting right now he'd probably pull a muscle, unless of course he did plenty of stretches beforehand. He loved to watch Daniel vary his positions. He especially liked those positions in which one or both of Daniel's legs were elevated in the air towards his own shoulders. These positions were the ones that allowed for deep penetration. Jack often found himself wondering how the man could be so damned flexible. He continued to be amazed at all the different variations Daniel could create from a simple position like the missionary position. One thing was certain sex was never boring with Daniel because the man constantly came up with new sexual positions for them to try. They both greatly enjoyed being creative with their positions and would often experiment during lovemaking and after lovemaking. Jack stopped his wandering thoughts as he looked intensely into his lover's beautiful eyes. He patiently waited for Daniel to get in position before he lowered himself over his lover. When Jack was sure that Daniel was in position he lowered himself over him. Daniel shifted slightly beneath him when he felt Jack adding pressure to his left leg and forcing it to become elevated above Jack's head. Jack chuckled in response feeling his passion rapidly increase as he looked down into his lover's beautiful face. Jack then gently gripped each of Daniel's wrists in his hands, successfully pinning them to the bed on either side of his head. Jack loved the missionary position and any variations on the theme. The position was one of those few where he could look at his lover face to face while penetrating him. Seeing Daniel beneath him bucking and writhing in pleasure and watching his facial expressions always proved to drive Jack over the edge into bliss. He loved watching his lover as they made love with one another. 

Daniel looked intensely into his lover's eyes as he watched Jack lower himself to his hands. He groaned in pleasure as he felt the slight pressure on his left leg, which forced it above Jack's head and closer to his shoulders. The position didn't allow for much caressing with the hands since Jack was required to support himself on both his arms and knees so he didn't put all of his weight on Daniel but the position was still very, very gratifying. Daniel loved this position mainly because it allowed for very deep penetration of the anus. The position was very enjoyable for both of them. Daniel cried out in extreme euphoria as Jack started to gently move his hips as he began to thrust in and out of Daniel's sweet anus. Daniel could tell that this particular orgasm was going to be extremely powerful. He was already so sexually charged up that he could probably climax if Jack licked him just one more time. His heartbeat was racing and his breathing was also picking up. This position, along with Jack's stimulation of his prostate gland mixed together would give Daniel one of the most explosive orgasms he's ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Jack would also experience a very intense orgasm as he thrust so deeply into Daniel. He also enjoyed being on top and watching Daniel's every expression and movement. Daniel had learned a long time ago that his lover became extremely aroused when he was on top and could look at him face to face. He knew that neither of them would forget this night. 

Within only mere minutes Daniel started to scream in extreme joy as intense emotions and sensations spiraled throughout him. Daniel opened his eyes and made himself hold Jack's intense gaze. When he looked up at Jack he realized that the man had been watching him intently and still was. Daniel felt himself heading even closer to climax as he realized that. Oh God, he was going to shatter when he reached his peak tonight. He was so damned turned on and so damned sexually charged that he would probably explode from such intense lovemaking! As he looked up into his lover's eyes Daniel started to lose himself. He found himself admiring the way Jack groaned and moaned as he thrust in and out of him. Jack's face in the heat of passion was amazing to watch; Jack's movements in the heat of passion were just as amazing. Daniel loved to watch his lover thrusting in and out of him and watch his body respond to the intensity of their lovemaking. He felt totally open and vulnerable as his lover held his arms pinned to the bed and remained bent over him watching his every move and every expression. Oh God, it was so damned erotic! 

Jack found that as soon as he started thrusting he couldn't look away from his lover's face. Daniel's face was extremely beautiful when it was lined with passion and pleasure. He could tell that Daniel was extremely charged up right now and smiled knowing that his lover would have a very explosive orgasm tonight. Daniel drew great pleasure from very deep penetration. He loved it, craved it and often asked for it. Jack, of course, was very willing to oblige his lover. He found these positions of intense penetration extremely erotic himself. He loved to watch his lover as he made love, or was being made love to, and he loved being on top. He drew much satisfaction from looking down on his lover and realizing that Daniel trusted him totally and completely. Daniel trusted enough to allow himself to be dominated in such an intimate way by his lover. Jack found that knowing his lover trusted him entirely served as a very powerful aphrodisiac for him. To know that another human being trusted him so completely, trusted him to keep him safe, to love him, to protect him, to be with him and there for him always...Jack was just overwhelmed with the strong emotions and feelings such complete trust in him provided. As Daniel continued to thrust with him, writhe and cry out in extreme delight Jack found that this also served to fuel his desire. He relished hearing those moans and groans of joy and euphoria that love making evoked in his lover. 

As Daniel started to scream his name out in a mantra Jack found that it was too much. He could feel himself rapidly heading for orgasm and was positive that Daniel was also very well on his way to climaxing. As he continued to thrust deep into his lover Jack found that he was now muttering Daniel's name over and over again. When Daniel yelled, "OH GOD! JACK!" Jack nearly exploded knowing that his lover was about to have a very intense orgasm in the next minute or so. He could feel his lover bucking against his hold still writhing as his body was flooded with intense emotions and overwhelming sensations of elation. My God but Danny was so damned beautiful when in the throes of passion and loving. Shit, just seeing Danny's face highlighted with intense bliss was enough to push Jack over the edge. 

Daniel continued to meet Jack thrust for powerful thrust. He knew that his orgasm was so close that he would soon lose it. His body was enveloped completely in an intense sexual charge that made his body feel like it was on fire. His body was an inferno burning hot and bright, burning only for the man who was above him. He could feel his orgasm building to very explosive proportions and yelled, "OH GOD!" Daniel began to buck and writhe under his lover knowing that he was so damned close to fulfillment that he was about to jump headlong into that deep abyss of overwhelming ecstasy and rapture. Daniel tensed up as he felt his seed rapidly surging to spring forth from his erection. As Daniel reached his climax he screamed out in extremely intense pleasure and euphoria. He could feel the vibration of his intense orgasm still thrumming through him rapidly even after reaching his apex. Daniel suddenly realized that tears of bliss were rolling slowly down across his cheeks. He never felt anything quite so powerful in his life. He nearly drowned in the overwhelming ecstasy of feeling Jack climax with him. It was extremely beautiful and erotic as hell to climax together. Daniel never felt quite so satisfied before in his life and all he could say after he climaxed so powerfully was, "Oh God Jack, I love you!" 

Jack knew the instant his lover reached his orgasm and as Daniel climaxed Jack felt his own apex being hit. He screamed, himself, as he hit climax at the exact same time that Daniel did. He could feel tears of intense joy running down his cheeks as he and Daniel hit their climax together. He never would have ever expected them to hit their orgasm at the same time. It felt absolutely wonderful. It was beautiful. He responded to Daniel's admission of love as he replied, "I love you too, Danny. God, do I ever love you!" 

Jack could feel his arms shaking as his body was still surging with the aftereffects of such a powerful climax. He feared that if his arms continued to shake he could hurt Daniel so he gently eased his penis out of his lover regretting the loss of being buried within him. As soon as he was completely out of his lover he lay down on top of Daniel and pulled the man against him desperately wanting to hold onto him. Daniel quickly grabbed Jack and pulled him into a very intense embrace wrapping his legs tightly around Jack's hips and firmly gripping his lover against him. Daniel trapped Jack within his powerful thighs refusing to release the man for any reason. Jack moaned in intense pleasure drawing much comfort and contentment in feeling his lover holding him so completely against him. He gently rolled onto his right side pulling his lover with him. They both reveled in the feelings of extreme, intense closeness such an embrace provided them with. The embrace was so intense that they each felt as if they could get lost in the other. They both held one another tightly listening as their breaths began to calm. 

Daniel curled up against Jack wanting to be as close to him as possible without actually penetrating him and Jack curled against him wanting the same. Jack pressed his lips tenderly against Daniel's forehead. Then he planted kisses across Daniel's cheeks, nose and lips. Daniel sighed in pleasure as Jack did so then he returned Jack's gesture by kissing Jack back tenderly. He slowly planted light, feathery kisses across Jack's lips, cheeks, forehead and eyes then snuggled closer against Jack's powerful body reveling in the intimate closeness of their bodies. They both held one another close finding great pleasure in just being able to do so freely. Neither of them paid attention to how much time went by and they both eventually drifted into a deep asleep still holding each other so intensely.

 

** The End **


End file.
